


JuleRose AUs

by Mudkip4Life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkip4Life/pseuds/Mudkip4Life
Summary: Here is a buttload of JuleRose AUs! The first chapter will be a list, and the story chapters are up to you, the readers! Whichever AU gets the most votes per chapter, will get a story the next time I update. I might add another list later on.





	1. AU List

Available AUs:  
1\. Angel!RosexHuman!Juleka  
2\. Rapunzel!RosexPrince(ss)!Juleka  
3\. Boy!RosexBoy!Juleka  
4\. Transgirl!RosexJuleka  
5\. RosexTransgirl!Juleka  
6\. Werewolf!RosexHunter!Juleka  
7\. Vampire!RosexPriest!Juleka  
8\. Symbiote!RosexScientist!Juleka  
9\. Possessed!RosexMedium!Juleka  
10\. Werecat!RosexWitch!Juleka  
11\. Genie!RosexTreasure Hunter!Juleka  
12\. Robot!RosexInventor!Juleka  
13\. Ladybug!RosexChat Noir!Juleka  
14\. Chat Noir!RosexLadybug!Juleka  
15\. Alien!RosexHuman!Juleka  
16\. Experiment!RosexInvestigator!Juleka   
17\. Thief!RosexOfficer!Juleka  
18\. Dove->Human!RosexHuman!Juleka  
19\. Fairy!RosexHuman!Juleka  
20\. Mermaid!RosexPirate!Juleka  
21\. Princess!RosexMiddle Class!Juleka  
22\. Goth!RosexNon Goth!Juleka   
23\. Feral!RosexJuleka  
24\. Doll!RosexDollmaker!Juleka  
25\. Zombie!RosexHunter!Juleka  
26\. Ghost!RosexNecromancer!Juleka  
27\. Succubus!RosexArchangel!Juleka  
28\. Demon!RosexCultist!Juleka  
29\. Assistant!RosexMagician!Juleka  
30\. Blind!RosexDeaf!Juleka  
31\. Mute!RosexBlind!Juleka  
32\. Deaf!RosexMute!Juleka  
33\. Exorcist!RosexGhost!Juleka  
34\. Murderer!RosexDetective!Juleka  
35\. Psycho/Insane!RosexDoctor!Juleka  
36\. Ill!RosexDoctor!Juleka  
37\. Slave!RosexPrince(ss)!Juleka  
38\. Knight!RosexHalf-Dragon!Juleka  
39\. Half-Dragon!RosexKnight!Juleka  
40\. Statue!RosexArtist!Juleka  
41\. HanahakiDisease!RosexDoctor!Juleka  
42\. Amnesiac!RosexJuleka  
43\. Soldier!RosexSoldier!Juleka  
44\. Genius!RosexJuleka  
45\. Princess!RosexTimeTraveler!Juleka  
46\. Gorgon!RosexJuleka  
47\. RosexGorgon!Juleka  
48\. Panophobiac!RosexJuleka  
49\. Goddess!RosexGoddess!Juleka  
50\. SplitPersonality!RosexJuleka  
51\. Clone!RosexScientist!Juleka  
52\. Doctor!RosexPatient!Juleka  
53\. Priest!RosexVampire!Juleka  
54\. Wix!RosexJuleka  
55\. Psychic!RosexJuleka  
56\. RosexPsychologist!Juleka  
57\. Half-Spider!RosexWitch!Juleka  
58\. Reaper!RosexDying!Juleka  
59\. RosexHypnotist!Juleka  
60\. Angel!RosexDemon!Juleka  
61\. Pyromaniac!RosexJuleka  
62\. Witch!RosexCat!Juleka  
63\. Sleeping Beauty!RosexModern!Juleka(We did this)  
64\. Artificial Intelligence!RosexProgrammer!Juleka  
65\. RosexGamer!Juleka  
66\. Hamster!RosexCat!Juleka  
67\. Pig Holder!RosexTiger Holder!Juleka  
68\. Ice Queen!RosexJuleka  
69\. Body swap JuleRose AU  
70\. Satyr!RosexJuleka  
71\. Doctor!RosexDoctor!Juleka  
72\. Crystal!RosexJuleka  
73\. Pianist!RosexViolinist!Juleka  
74\. Bakeneko!RosexJuleka  
75\. Kitsune!RosexKitsune Hunter!Juleka  
76\. Oracle!RosexHero!Juleka  
77\. Criminal!RosexPolice Chief!Juleka  
78\. Immortal!RosexMortal!Juleka  
79\. Child-Minded!RosexDoctor!Juleka  
80\. Paralyzed!RosexJuleka  
81\. Hospitalized!RosexNurse!Juleka  
82\. Strong!RosexFast!Juleka  
83\. Fast!RosexFloating!Juleka  
84\. Floating!RosexStrong!Juleka  
85\. Target!RosexAssassin!Juleka  
86\. Mutant!RosexJuleka  
87\. Space Traveler!RosexSpace Officer!Juleka  
88\. Air Pilot!RosexAir Pilot!Juleka  
89\. Gamer!RosexJuleka  
90\. Hyperthensiac!RosexJuleka  
91\. Barbarian!RosexJuleka  
92\. Frankenstein!RosexJuleka  
93\. Baby!RosexBaby!Juleka  
94\. Clockwork Engineer!RosexClockmaker!Juleka  
95\. Fairy!RosexBard!Juleka  
96\. Hockey Player!RosexJuleka  
97\. Aristocrat!RosexCommoner!Juleka  
98\. Circus Performer!RosexJuleka  
99\. Jeckyl and Hyde!RosexJuleka  
100\. Aristocrat!RosexConman!Juleka  
101\. Ballerina!RosexRocker!Juleka  
102\. Mage!RosexKnight!Juleka  
103\. Paladin!RosexOverlord!Juleka  
104\. Mad Scientist!RosexSane Assistant!Juleka  
105\. Queen!RosexQueen!Juleka  
106\. Cursed!RosexWitch!Juleka  
107\. Voodoo Priest!RosexExplorer!Juleka  
108\. Worshipper!RosexGoddess!Juleka  
109\. Goddess!RosexCultist!Juleka  
110\. Genderfluid!RosexJuleka  
111\. RosexGhost!Juleka  
112\. Queen!RosexKnight!Juleka  
113\. Barkeeper!RosexDrunkard!Juleka  
114\. Actress!RosexPlaywrite!Juleka  
115\. Singer!RosexGuitarist!Juleka  
116\. Priest!RosexPunk!Juleka  
117\. Human-to-Demon!RosexJuleka   
118\. Human-to-Angel!RosexJuleka  
119\. Fairy!RosexPirate!Juleka  
120\. Teen Titans AU( this is not a JulekaxRose one)


	2. Ballerina!RosexRocker!Juleka

"Our next performance is 'Moonlight Sonata played Juleka Couffaine via...Oh! I see...This rendition of the song will be done possible with a bass guitar!" The announcer shouted as he moved out of the spotlight for Juleka to stand in. As Juleka made her way to the stage, she looked through the audience for a young girl who she had met days prior. Their meeting took place at music/dance hall, where dancers and musicians alike were practicing for this event. That day Juleka was fine tuning her guitar and preparing the music sheets she were to use in her performance, she noticed out of the corner of her eye was a young girl with short blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes, a short stature, and an ahoge. Juleka watched as the girl in the pink ballerina's outfit danced with grace and in tune to the rythym of the song she danced to: Moonlight Sonata. As she listened, Juleka looked down to her music sheets, grabbed them, and threw them away. She began searching for Moonlight Sonata music sheets on her phone, and began playing. This grabbed the ballerina girl's attention, who drew near Juleka and began to dance to the music. Upon finishing, Juleka looked up to see the girl, who opened her mouth and spoke in a high yet sweet voice "I'm Rose, and you are?" Rose asked. "Juleka. Juleka Couffaine." Was her reply. After snapping out of her flashback, Juleka saw Rose in the audience, with her leg still bandaged after having twisted it the day prior. Juleka smiled, and began to play the calming music on her bass guitar.


	3. Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want you guys to know....

.....That chapter 2 will be delayed due to personal reasons. It should be up by tomorrow or Thursday. Thank you for understanding.


	4. Pig Holder!RosexTiger Holder!Juleka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that the pig and tiger miraculous are the miraculous of teamwork, because they will go to Rose and Juleka, who seem like the types to represent teamwork. Dont know why, i just do.

"Rose, Juleka, these are miraculous of the Tiger and Pig. Think you can handle this?" Queen Bee asked as she handed the two miraculouses over to Juleka and Rose. Rose and Juleka looked at each other, before nodding and taking the miraculouses. "Of course we can. Who do you take use for?" Juleka said as she chuckled and opened the box containing her miraculous. As soon she did, a small tiger kwami flew out, baring a bright smile on his little face. "Hello there! I'm Roarr! And I'm but one of the two kwamis of Teamwork!" He said, his smile growing wider by the second. "One of....Two?" Juleka asked, before looking over to Rose, who stared nervously at the box in her hand."I-I'm a bit scared. What if...What if mine doesn't like me?" Rose said, worry lacing her voice. "Of course it will! From what I've seen, you're so nice, everyone likes you!" Queen Bee replied, as she put hers hands on her hips. Juleka smiled at Queen Bee and then back at Rose. "She's right, you know." She said as Roarr nodded in agreement. Rose smiled back and opened her box, causing another kwami to come out. Unlike Roarr, this one was a small little pig, with a spot around one of her eyes. "Hi! My name's Daizzi! And I'm on of the two kwamis of Teamwork! It's nice to meet you!" Daizzi said as grinned brightly. "So this is the other teamwork kwami? She's.....Cute." Juleka said. "Of course, she is! Why would she not be cute?" Roarr answered right back. "So, Fu told us you needed our help, and that's what we're here for. All you have to do," Daizzi explained as she pointed to Rose" is say 'Daizzi, Spring on!'. I bet you can tell why that is." She said as she had her brother pull on her tail. "And all you gotta say," Roarr continued as he pointed towards Juleka" is sat 'Roarr, let's pounce!'. Ok?" Juleka and Rose nodded before their respective transformation phrases. Upon finishing , the sequence revealed the two in similar outfits, the only difference being the color, the pattern, and their hair. While Rose bore a rake, Juleka wielded an axe. "Sweet." Juleka said as she looked at her weapon. Rose, on the other hand, was ecstatic, looking at her weapon at touching and prodding it. "Ok, you two. Stop playing around and let's go!" Queen Bee shouted as she began running towards the fight's location. Juleka glanced at Rose, who glanced back, and nodded her head, indicating for the two to be on their way.


End file.
